Talk:Dwayna
Umm, I just looked at one of the statues and it had a different date on the scriptures. What's the deal there? --Karlos 20:08, 22 Aug 2005 (EST) :Errrrm ... I copied the text and I was wondering about the date myself. It makes no sense at all that a text about an event that took place in the very same year as the exodus is dated 45 years before the exodus. The date should be "1 B.E." What date did you find on the statue? --Tetris L 20:30, 22 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Ok, I think the statue you found is a fake, probably cheap Chinese replica. :) The three ones in Sardelac Sanitarium, Temple of the Ages and Druid's Overlook have.. drum roll.. 115 BE!! 115 years before the actual event. And youthought 45 was weird. :) I have no idea what's going on. Where was the statue you were quoting? --Karlos 21:42, 22 Aug 2005 (EST) :::Doh, we got a mistery here. I sense a conspiracy. Somebody call Mulder & Scully! I found the text here. --Tetris L 22:22, 22 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::Well, this doesn't solve how the scriptures happened before the event, but it's an easy call. I'll change the date to the one in the game. What is in the game always takes precedence over what's in websites and what should have been in the game. --Karlos 09:10, 23 Aug 2005 (EST) :::::The incription may describe some other event long before the Exile. Humans conquered most of the Tyrian continent less than a century after they arrived, which is consistent with the 115 BE date, and in the events that lead up to the Exile, Doric petitioned the gods in Arah, rather than petitioning Dwayna alone as in the inscription. The inscription also does not explicitly describe Doric as any sort of king or leader at the time, which makes sense since the events described on the tablet are dated roughly 15 years before Doric's coronation. As for Doric's longeivity, he was the favored follower of the goddess of life. -- Gordon Ecker 02:25, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::So, even though the data clearly contradicts, you are leaving it in? First of all, the Doric in the Manuscripts is KING Doric, no where is "King" mentioned in the scriptures, also why is it so hard to believe that King Doric could have been named after this Doric? The Henchman Sogolon was named after the founder of the Sunspears Sogolon the Protector, yet the two are obviously different people. I find it more likely that Doric is a cognomen, which is common to a group of people. In royality especially, it is not uncommon to find people with the same name. :::::::I don't see any contradiction. According to the King's Watch monument inscription Doric was the first king of Ascalon, and was crowned over 100 years before his death in 1 AE. According to the statue inscription Doric met Dwayna in 115 BE. We also know that Doric was somehow able to journey to Arah only a year or two before his death (which may or may not have been from natural causes). The statue plaque makes no mention of the bloodstones, magic, Arah or (excluding the date) the Exodus. The Dwayna inscription only adds about 5 to 10 years to Doric's minimum age. -- Gordon Ecker 21:32, 11 January 2007 (CST) does dwayna oppose enchantments? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 86.142.130.245 ( ) }. :No, you're thinking of Melandru. -- Gordon Ecker 19:58, 1 April 2007 (CDT) "Dwayna is considered the leader of the Gods"? Says who? --Tetris L 01:46, 23 May 2006 (CDT) it's in the lore manuscripts that come with the game- "dwayna is the even-headed leader of the gods" or something to that effect. -- User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :its even-tempered Mural or180px :Lol replace it! - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:26, 12 January 2007 (CST) Mhenlo's mum and dad Please see Mhenlo#Lore before changing the trivia note again. Directly from the horse's mouth: :"My mother was a priestess of Dwayna, my father a priest of Balthazar. I walk a fine line between the teachings of both. I grew up in the shadows of Serenity Temple, and as anyone who had a similar childhood can attest to, there are advantages and disadvantages to having your spiritual well-being so closely monitored." - BeXor 01:50, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::At the same time, there is a note in that article saying that the lore sections and his quotes are in direct conflict, one stating that his mum is of Dwayna, and his father of Balth, while the other source states the opposite. I believe this has been covered in the Mhenlo article, but not this one. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 01:56, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::There is only one reference to the error, and that is in a lore entry on the guildwars website. Mhenlo has repeatedly stated in game that his mother was the priestess of Dwayna, in different campaigns, and our focus should be on documenting the game first, rather than outdated or inaccurate lore. The trivia in this section should stay as mother-priestess as the error is documented well enough on Mhenlo's page. - BeXor 05:11, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::His profiles in the Prophecies and Factions agree with the profile on the website. I think we should mention both versions to discourage the repeated edits to the note in favor of one version or the other. -- Gordon Ecker 20:07, 20 April 2007 (CDT) "Dwayna was the first of the true gods to appear before the human race and present her blessings" Can someone point me to the source of this trivia? I'm highly curious. Much appreciated. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:48, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :I assume whoever posted that inferred that piece of information from looking at all of the "Scriptures of god here" and saw that Dwayna had the earliest scripture at 115BE while most of the others are around 45BE and Abbadon is 1BE. --image:Hrothgarsig.jpg (talk) 19:15, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, on that assumption, that carries the implication that each of the scriptures chronicals the first incidence of each of the gods to appear before the human race and present their blessing... That interpretation has never occured to me before... hmm... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) :::Many of them heavily imply that it is the first appearance, and Grenth's even outright says it. --image:Hrothgarsig.jpg (talk) 19:45, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::From my perspective, of the Five, Grenth is the only one that actually say it, the rest I never considered as coming close to even implying it, not to mention "heavily imply". Abaddon and Kormir's scriptures kinda cancel out, since one does and one doesn't, though Abaddon's has yet another case of "date mystery". -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:57, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Also note, in Dwayna's scripture, Doric (among others) was already her charge. Thus it doesn't make much sense to consider that Dwayna's first appearance before the humans and offering her blessings. This weakens the implication for the stories in the scriptures of other gods. In Lyssa's case, it is actually implied that people already know who Lyssa is and what she looked like. One can argue they may have received that knowledge from the Servants, just as I can argue nothing in that scripture implied it's Lyssa's first appearance before the humans and granting her blessing. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:00, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :::::And Dwayna was the first god to greet the players in the Shiro/Lich mission in NF. Foul Bane 06:39, 27 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::and that seems to be utterly irrelevant to me. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 18:35, 28 May 2007 (CDT) omg lol look at dwayna's cheeks —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.141.233.219 ( ) }. Look at her boobs in the satatues. Dwayna: best body ever. lol Ereanor 15:05, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Yeah I'de like some of those CGI buttocks to spank hawt 23:49, 1 January 2009 (UTC)